Under the Covers
Under the Covers is the fifteenth episode of the third season of Little Bear. It is also the one hundred second episode overall. Plot Sleep tight, says Mother Bear. Don't let the bedbugs bite. Bedbugs? How can Little Bear sleep with bugs in his bed? And how can his parents sleep with Little Bear bugging them? Synopsis The episode starts out with the main title "Under the Covers" being shown, with a window, and open curtains behind the title. The title vanishes, and we see a mirror, before showing Little Bear's bedroom. Little Bear is in bed with Mother Bear next to him, tucking him in. Mother Bear then carefully blows out the candle on the table next to Little Bear's bed, and tells Little Bear: "Goodnight. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." This of course makes Little Bear concerned and he lifts his covers before he jokingly starts looking for "bed bugs." Mother Bear reassures Little Bear that it is just a saying, pulls the covers off of him, and leaves the room. Little Bear turns over on his side before closing his eyes. Little Bear then opens up his eyes again and before saying "Bed bugs". Little Bear - who is now playfully convinced that bed bugs could be hiding in his bed - sits up in bed, growls, ordering the bedbugs not to bite him, and lifts his bed covers. He goes to Mother and Father Bear's room and slowly crawls through the covers. Mother Bear is snoring softly until she is nudged awake by Little Bear. Little Bear explains that he thinks there are bugs in his bed before checking to see if Father Bear swallowed a bed bug. Father Bear recoils against Little Bear's movements, making Little Bear and Mother Bear laugh before Father Bear wakes up, confused over "bugs." Little Bear and Father Bear pretend to swat bedbugs in the bed until Little Bear tackles Father Bear, who says bedbug bites feel more like tickles. Little Bear replies that they only have little teeth before he crawls over and starts to tickle Mother Bear's back. Mother Bear squeals with laughter until suddenly becoming quiet, saying that "some bedbugs are very sneaky." She then turns around and tickles Little Bear, her being the bedbug. Father Bear joins in until Little Bear snatches a pillow for a pillow fight. He nudges Father Bear off the bed first, who calls, "Father Bear overboard! Whoa!" Then Little Bear follows with, "Bedbug overboard! Whoa!" And so, the two of them have a pillow fight on the floor. Mother Bear watches them until she asks if they're getting sleepy. Little Bear and Father Bear answer yes with a yawn, then Mother Bear yawns too. They retrieve the pillows and covers, checking that all the bedbugs are gone. All three of them crawl into bed again with Little Bear wishing his parents goodnight with a kiss. Mother Bear jokes they're "as snug as three bugs in a rug." Little Bear gets concerned again, but Mother Bear assures him it's just a saying. Little Bear falls asleep, only to be awoken again by Father Bear snoring loudly. Little Bear watches him silently, until he turns to the left and hears Mother Bear snoring sweetly. When she snores again, Little Bear sighs and wriggles back down through the covers and walks out with his blanket, back to his room. Characters Present * Little Bear * Mother Bear * Father Bear Video Category:Episodes Category:Little Bear episodes